Beauty and the Beast
by utterxodestruction
Summary: "As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?" AU fic, based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast.


_**A/N**__: Well here I am again with a new Stelena fic! Based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast! I'm going to break it up in to sections just because it is a terribly long one-shot! I hope you like it! Reviews are always appreciated!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Beauty and the Beast._

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold._

_Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. _

_The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. _

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. _

_If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. _

_As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope._

_For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

* * *

Another year. Another birthday. Another _reminder_.

He sat there staring at it most nights, that small delicate little rose that changed his whole life. He watches as the petals slowly wilt and fall along with his hope of ever changing.

Then again, he doesn't really deserve it does he?

"Uh-hm…Master?"

A small teapot waddled towards him, a silent clinking alerting him of her presence. She wore a comforting smile underneath her spout, "If I could?"

He glanced at her, his heart warming slightly. He could smell the fresh brewed tea steaming from the old teapot beside him, could hear the sound of a small, slightly cracked teacup clicking behind her as well.

But just as quickly as it came, it was gone and his heart froze over. He shifted his eyes back to the fireplace, letting it burn holes into them.

He didn't deserve their kindness. _Another reminder._

He nodded in her direction, signaling her to continue.

"I know it's difficult," she began, pouring tea into the small cup and pushing it towards him, "but we- well that is me and the staff- we really think that….well that this could be the year. We don't know why, but the castle has felt warmer and well…."

He was staring at her now, eyes wide, a hint of confusion flashing across them before anger settled in its place. He gripped the arm of his chair.

"I wish for you to leave, Ms. Lexi," he whispered, turning away from her, "if you please."

He did not feel like having this conversation again.

She nodded, a simple bob to show her submission.

"Come along, Ty," she called to her son, pushing the teacup towards the door. They silently closed the door, leaving him alone, which in all honesty, is the way he preferred it.

"_She thinks this is the year, the year that it all changes,"_ he rehashed in his head, a condescending smile flashing over his features before throwing an old piece of glass into the fire before him.

She's wrong though, because this year is no different than any other.

Another year. Another birthday. Another reminder.

A reminder that no one could ever love a beast.

* * *

Another day. Another routine.

It began when she was eight and her family moved to the small village in the north of France. Her mother had shown her the exact things she had to do in order to keep the house in 'tip, top shape.' Little did Elena know her mother was teaching her how to be a housewife.

Little did her mother know she hated the thought of being stuck in a house all day. Never the less she learned everything her mother taught her, and preformed her daily chores without fail.

Her mother taught her how to make breakfast for her father when she turned ten.

"Now of course it is the woman of the house's job to make breakfast, so this is simply for learning experience!" She had explained, bopping Elena's nose with a floury finger. She smiled as she half listened to her mother explain the importance of egg to flour ratio. Instead she dreamed of going on adventures in far off lands like the ones she read about in the secret books granddad would give her at Christmas.

When Elena was eleven, her mother died, taking her dreams with her.

She was the woman of the house now, and she had to act like it.

She pulled her hair back and wrapped it in a blue ribbon that her mother had bought her when she turned five. She smoothed out her matching dress and slipped on her white apron, tying it behind her in a simple bow. She made breakfast for her father, laying out his silverware and napkin along with his safety goggles and tool belt. She fed the horses, milked the cows, collected the eggs, and watered the plants_._

She did everything to make sure the house was in 'tip, top shape.'

Everyday the same, for six years.

Everyday like the one before, and it was exhausting.

"_It must be done," _she thought, dropping a book into the basket she was carrying. She placed a kiss on her father's balding head, walking out the door and headed into town.

She used to smile at the townsfolk, engaging in casual conversation with the usual bunch. But somewhere along the line, things changed. She began to find that they held no interest for her. They never did understand the reason she wanted to travel the world, or see exciting new things. They never understood her passion for books, or love for fairy tales. Gentle smiles became looks of disgust, and it got to the point where she just stopped trying.

"It's a pity and a sin that she doesn't quite fit in," she would over hear them say as she would walk by.

"_Little town, full of little people," _she would tell herself silently as she marched through the masses, her nose stuck self-consciously in a book. She would come into town, do what she needed to do, and get out.

Today, she needed a new book from the library, and that alone put a smile on her face.

She should've known something would happen to wipe it off.

"Hello, Elena," a voice called from behind her, causing her to roll her eyes. She took a deep breath and turned around. Sure enough there he was, in all his _glory._

"Bonjour, Damon," she sighed, disgust filling her whole body at the sound of his name on her tongue. She watched as he appraised her appearance before staring at the book in her basket. A gleam of mischief sparked in his blue eyes. Elena crossed her arms, plastering on a _fake_pleasant smile.

"_Maybe if I just keep still, he'll forget I'm here and go away," _she mused silently.

"You know, I don't know how you can read those things," he laughed, reaching out and grabbing the book from her. He began flipping threw the pages, examining them through squinted eyes, "There aren't any pictures!"

Elena rolled her eyes, extending her hand.

"Damon, may I please have my book back?" she asked sternly, raising her eyebrow.

It's not that Damon wasn't _handsome. _On the contrary, he was the best looking male in the whole village, and Elena even had a crush on him when they had first moved here. No, his looks were definitely up to her standards.

"Elena, women shouldn't read!" he exclaimed, throwing the book into the mud, "soon she starts getting _ideas _and _thinking!_"

But he says things like that, and that's something that Elena has never been able to handle.

"I must say, Damon, what a _catch_ you are," she said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. She picked up her book, wiping off the mud. Suddenly, Damon's arm was around her, pulling her towards the Tavern.

"Speaking of that, I think it's time me and you had a talk about our _future._"

Elena's eyes went wide as she shimmied out of his hold. Clutching her book to her chest, she shook her head.

"By future, you mean?"

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Our wedding of course!" he exclaimed, "honestly Elena I don't know where your head is sometimes!"

Her mouth fell open. _Since when was she getting married to Damon?_

"Uh…gee Damon, you're such a great guy…." She glanced around for a way out, some sort of distraction that would give her enough time to run to the library and get away from _him. _Her eyes landed on three of Damon's "fan girls," and decided they would have to do. Slowly, she began moving towards them, moving Damon with her.

"I know I am," he responded smugly, combing a hand through his hair, "and you're the prettiest lady in this town so naturally, you will be my wife."

"What an offer…" she murmured, drawing her lower lip between her teeth in concentration, "but Damon, there's just one problem…."

When she was close enough, she walked to the other side of Damon, exposing his back to the three girls.

"And what would that be?" he scoffed, crossing his arms and glaring at her. She smiled smugly up at him, shrugging her shoulders before winking at the three girls behind him. She watched as they swarmed around the tall, dark, and handsome fellow, laughing quietly behind her hand.

"I just don't deserve you!" she called as she began to back away and broke into a run towards the library.

Maybe he'll finally get the hint.

She burst through the door of the library, startling the poor little librarian. His face promptly lit up as he laid eyes upon his favorite and best customer. She ran to the shelf on the back wall, climbing the ladder and grabbing her favorite book off the top. He watched as she dropped the old book on his old desk and placed her new book in her basket. She raced out the door without even a nod in his direction.

The old man crossed his arms, a small laugh falling from his lips as he moved to the window. He let out a full-hearted laugh when he saw her already reading while walking effortlessly through the massive crowd.

"Bonjour, Elena," he said through his laughter, waving his hand out the window. He watched as she spun around and searched for the source of the spontaneous greeting. Her eyes fell upon the old man, a hint of recognition spreading across her features before waving back.

"Bonjour!" she laughed, curtsying a tiny bit before disappearing into the crowd.

She took off running when she hit the town limits, sprinting towards the fields to begin reading her latest book.

* * *

He was doomed the second Ms. Lexi told him to close his eyes and follow the sound of her voice.

He smelled the cake the moment he crossed from his room to hallway and he just _knew _what came next.

"Surprise!" they yelled in unison, causing his eyes to fly open. He's standing in the dining room, which had been transformed and prepared for a grand party.

_His birthday party, _he noted silently, like he does every year.

He took in the illuminated dining room, his friends servants surrounding the long table, smiling expectantly at him, waiting –_hoping- _for a smile in return.

But it never arrived.

No, instead a scowl settled upon his features and, _although he tried to reason with it,_ the horrid look refused to remove itself from his face.

They stand in a silence that reeks of hatred and self-loathing but most of all _hope._

"_Because this is the final year," _a voice in his head reminds him.

His eyes land on a small chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and blue icing swirled into beautifully crafted letters bidding him a happy birthday, followed by the one word he had forbidden from the castle.

_Stefan._

He let out a deafening roar and fled, self-hatred washing over every inch of him.

The room stayed silent, the sound of a door slamming echoing through the castle.

Ms. Lexi cringed.

A small clock _with very loud opinions_ named Klaus approached the teapot.

"Tell me, Ms. Lexi," the Majordomo* of the castle began, his usual condescending tone laced with defeat, "why do we do this _every year _when we _know _the ending?"

Suddenly every eye was on her.

"It's simple," she began, unable to take her eyes off the staircase, "in order for the spell to break, he must _feel everything_, including his hatred."

A shadow at the top the staircase caught her eye before disappearing behind the large oak door that led to the forbidden room.

"That makes no sense," Klaus scoffed, rolling his eyes.

A firm glare spread across Lexi's porcelain features as she turned and faced Klaus.

"It makes perfect _sense_!" she exclaimed jumping a bit with anger,"It is the key to breaking the curse!"

"But mama," Ty's small voice whispered from behind her, "I thought a _girl _was the key to breaking the curse."

Lexi's face softened immediately at the sound of her son's young voice. She turned and nuzzled him with her spout before looking him in the eye.

"Yes my son, that is a very _important _part, but it is not the key," she explained, amused by the confused expression on the boy's face. She pushed him towards the end of the table before turning back to Klaus, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Only once he lets himself hurt can he begin to let himself love," she said, "_love, _Klaus. That's the point. What good is a girl if he is incapable of _loving _her?"

She hopped off the table and made her way back to the kitchen, ignoring the heartbreakingly painful howls searing from the West Wing.

"_It's for his own good," _she reminded herself as she gave Tyler his even bath.

"Mama?" Tyler asked, a bubble flying from his mouth. A small crease formed between his eyes as concern over took his features.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" she laughed, drying off his face with a wash towel, "What in the world has you so very upset?"

"Well I was just wondering," he began, "What did the cake say that made the Master so upset?"

Lexi's eyes grew wide at the simple question her son had asked. He was only four, and yet –despite her efforts– he was observant.

"The cake," she began, hesitating just slightly before continuing, "the cake said the Master's birth name on it. Master used to be very proud of his name, but now he doesn't like it very much."

She led him towards the cupboard, pushing him inside.

"What's his name, mama?" Tyler yawned widely, leaning against its side.

She sighed, cursing the boy's persistency. She looked around the dark kitchen, making sure not a soul was around.

"Stefan Salvatore, dear," she whispered. "The master's name is Stefan Salvatore."

* * *

_*****__A __**majordomo**__ is a person who speaks, makes arrangements, or takes charge for another. Typically, the term refers to the highest (__major__) person of a household (__domo__) staff, one who acts on behalf of the (often absent) owner of a typically large residence__**.**_

* * *

_**A/N: **__So? Do you like it?__I apologize for any typos! It's 1233am and I really wanted to publish this since I'll be swamped with work for the next few days! Reviews are love! I'll post the next part soon!_


End file.
